


Christmas movies

by bunnysworld



Series: 2014 Holiday Fic tac toe [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is about to start their annual ritual and Merlin is busy with the last preparations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas movies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fic-tac-toe card, the pic with the candles. 
> 
> Betaed, as always, by issy. Thanks hon! Where would I be without you?
> 
> Until I found a better way of showing it, you can find the fic-tac-toe card here: [Pictures!](http://bunnysworld.livejournal.com/1253423.html)

„Merlin, stop fiddling with the candles, come on. You’ll miss the movie!”

Lighting the last one, Merlin put the matches down. “Just had to set the right mood. Does everyone have a warm drink? Cookies within reach? Everyone equipped with tissues?”

When his questions were met with nods and yes’s, Merlin squeezed in between Arthur and Percy on the couch. He sighed happily. 

Gwen and Lance had squeezed in one of the big arm chairs and Gwaine had planted himself on Leon’s lap in the other. All the people he loved were together in one place and they were about to start their annual pre-Christmas tradition: Watching a couple of sappy movies. 

The only thing different this year was that he didn’t only have one but two wonderful guys who loved him and who he loved back. 

Life was good.


End file.
